


You've Got Me Wanting You

by whatserusername



Series: A Kiss In The Dark [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Secret Relationships, i think it was notion anyway lol, notion potoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatserusername/pseuds/whatserusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one photo from the Notion shoot, where all the boys are looking at the camera, but Calum's looking at Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> Still love secret dating.

"Calum."

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he hears his name being called. Turning toward the photographer, he smiles and Koury laughs at him. 

"The picture might turn out a little better for you if you actually face the camera." Koury jokes, and the other boys laugh. 

"Yeah," Ashton speaks up. "I know I look good today and everything, but you gotta stay professional, mate." While the others are too busy laughing, Ashton winks at Calum, causing a wave of heat to roll down his spine. 

Calum narrows his eyes at Ashton who sticks out his tongue and dammit that only makes things worse as Calum quickly turns away. 

The rest of the shoot passes rather uneventfully, although Calum can't help the way his eyes continually drift back to Ashton. 

They're standing around a craft services table at the end of the shoot, stuffing their faces while they wait for their ride to come take them back to their hotel. 

"So," Ashton approaches Calum, his voice low as he nonchalantly stands by Calum's side. "You looked really hot today."

Calum laughs, nearly spitting out his mouthful of apple. "That's the best pickup line you could come up with? Pretty weak."

"Like you could do any better. I saw you staring at me with that goofy grin on your face." Ashton smirks, turning to face Calum whose cheeks have begun to go red. 

"I'm allowed to stare at my hot boyfriend if I want to." Calum shrugs before taking another bite of his apple. 

"What did you like about my outfit?" Ashton asks, slipping his hands into his pockets. "The jeans? I bet it was the jeans."

Calum nods, setting his apple down and turning to look at Ashton. "Yeah, the jeans made your arse look amazing." He slips his hands over Ashton's waist and down to his butt. "They hugged you in all the right places." 

Ashton gives a shrill giggle before pushing Calum away. "Careful."

"But, if you're referring to that photo I wasn't paying attention to, I was thinking about how badly I wanted to tear those jeans off of you."

"Were you?" Ashton asks, his eyebrows raising. 

"Yeah," Calum nods, "I still want to. You think we have time?" He asks, looking over to where Luke is on the phone and Michael is talking to the photographer. 

"Come on," Ashton grabs Calum's hand and leads him away to the trailer they'd used to get ready, letting him get inside before closing the door behind him. 

The second the door is closed, Calum is on Ashton, his hands fumbling with Ashton's belt and opening the jeans. 

"Ash, I want to suck you off so bad." Calum whines, as if he wasn't getting his way, as he walks backward to the small love seat in the trailer and sits down. He pulls Ashton to stand in front of him so that his cock is right in his face. 

"Shit, Calum," Ashton swears as he watches Calum's tongue slide over the head of his cock, teasing the slit as he jerks the shaft, letting precome ooze onto his tongue. 

Calum, for once, doesn't waste any time, nearly swallowing Ashton's cock as he takes him in, sliding his tongue along the pulsing veins. Ashton's hands fall into Calum's curly hair and he grabs hold of the strands, taking his cues from the way Calum's hands tighten on his thighs. He looks down at Calum, who nods as best he can with a mouthful of dick. 

"I'll be careful," Ashton mumbles as he holds Calum's head still and steadily pulls out about halfway before sliding back in. Calum moans, encouraging Ashton to pick up speed. 

Before long, he's fucking Calum's mouth, his hands fisted in the dark hair as his balls slap against Calum's chin. 

"Calum, I'm gonna come," Ashton pants, rolling his hips as he slows down, letting Calum catch his breath. 

"Do it," Calum pulls off to stroke Ashton's cock, his voice low and gravelly due to his tired throat. "Please, Ash." He tightens his grip on Ashton, picking up speed as Ashton cries out, shooting his cum into Calum's waiting tongue. 

"Fuck," he curses through a laugh as he drops down onto the love seat beside Calum, his spent cock hanging out of his pants. 

"You're welcome," Calum says smugly, tucking Ashton back into his pants before rising from his seat. "Feel free to stop by my room later to return the favor." Calum winks as he walks out of the trailer door, leaving Ashton behind.


End file.
